


【拉二咕噠】無題2

by Hugellily



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugellily/pseuds/Hugellily
Summary: 前提拉二和尼菲是各自玩自己的，拉二会出去乱搞咕哒子是养女有背德描写。奧爾嘉瑪麗出沒⋯⋯別問我為什麼總是提她鞭屍，只是私心很喜歡她想讓她多出場以便麻痹我自己她沒有死還是那句話⋯⋯劇情純屬扯淡，只是想寫h題材提供源於米卡太太～





	【拉二咕噠】無題2

{今日，拉美西斯集团的最高领导人奥兹曼迪亚斯宣布要与底比斯影像公司的继承人尼菲塔莉结婚}

屏幕上都是这样的铺天盖地爆炸性信息。作为国际上名列前茅的拉美西斯集团，现在突然宣布要与世界上最著名的迪亚斯联手，不由得让人在想，拉美西斯集团是不是想要对电影界出手了。

【居然让余和那个女人结婚？】

某最顶层的办公室内，男人愤怒的看着电脑里面的最新公告。眼里仿佛想隔着屏幕视频杀了对面的那个男人。即使是他的父亲。

【我们需要实权，等你坐稳了这个位置后，你怎么搞随你。】

接着视屏就别挂断了。紧接着收到的是一条短息

{别忘记去。在XX路33栋的餐厅。}

在跟自己的思想斗争了一会后，奥兹曼迪亚斯拿起了车钥匙去赴约。

尼菲塔莉的确是很美丽，奥兹曼迪亚斯见到的第一眼也是感叹了一下造物主的宠爱。

【尼菲塔莉？的确是个很美丽的人。不过余不会爱你，毕竟我们之间也是权利的牺牲品。】

尼菲塔莉听到他的话语也只是笑了笑，

【我也是。所以我不会拘束你的行为。毕竟我也没有话事权。】

没有人知道两人当时在餐厅里面谈妥了什么。当晚就传出两人手挽着手离开，一起归家的消息。再过没多久，就是两人结婚的流程确定。在所有的晚会上，两人也是恩爱的甜蜜气氛。没有人能看得出她们的破绽。

就这样过了1年，在这场【婚姻】中，奥兹曼迪亚斯依旧过着每天万里花丛中经过的生活，尼菲塔莉也好好地扮演着温柔可人的妻子的角色。但是此时，双方家庭里面的高层开始对她们有意见，希望两人可以生一个孩子。

但是那毕竟是不可能的，当时两人的协议就是我会陪你扮演恩爱夫妻的角色，但既然我们之间没有爱情就请你不要碰我。奥兹曼迪亚斯也答应了，强迫的性爱是没有意思的。这一点他比谁都清楚。

【孩子？去领养一个不就行了。】

就这样，两人前往了迦勒底孤儿院。

【你们好。我是这里的院长奥尔加玛丽。】

【余希望今天在这里发生的事情不会有第四人知道。】

奥尔加玛丽也深知权贵之间的斗争。点了点头。

【先到处看看吧，拉美斯。】

尼菲塔莉挽着他的手臂，看着相簿上形形色色的孩子们，突然，在她想要继续翻页的时候，一只手按住了页面，指着一个有着橙色短发的小女孩

【就她了。】

很快，她就被带来了，尼菲塔莉看到她的一瞬间也觉得她太可爱了，于是蹲下与她的身高持平

【你叫什么名字啊？】

【藤，藤丸立香。】

女孩颤抖的报出了自己的名字。好奇的打量着面前漂亮的尼菲塔莉。

【從今天開始，我們就是你的爸爸媽媽了喔。】

輕柔的撫摸著立香的頭，立香有點不知所措，怯怯地看著不遠處的院長，不安的神情在眼中流轉著。

【沒關係的喔，立香，她們今天就會成為你的家人了喔。】

聽著奧爾嘉瑪麗的話語，立香終於點了點頭，

【媽媽。】

隨後的生活裡面，尼菲塔莉的確給予了藤丸立香超乎常態的寵愛。在奧茲曼迪亞斯每天都在夜夜笙歌的狀態下，把所有的感情寄託在了立香身上。

立香偶爾也會跟奧茲曼迪亞斯抱怨〔爸爸真是太過份了，媽媽每天都在等你，可是都那麼晚才回家！〕再者就是【雖然知道那位紫色頭髮的秘書小姐很漂亮，可是爸爸你也走得太緊了！】之類的。

但是在某一天，青春期的少女剛洗完頭出來便看到了居然提早回家奧茲曼迪亞斯。由於平時只有尼菲塔莉和自己在家，立香也只穿著絲質睡衣，頭髮上滴落的水珠打濕了睡衣變得透明。

奧茲曼迪亞斯看了看立香的全身，突然覺得自己某一處起反應了。而立香也並沒有注意到他打量自己身材的目光。

【爸爸你回來了啊？媽媽在樓上喔。】

說著立香就一邊擦頭髮一邊走上樓。如果此刻她回頭的話肯定會看到奧茲曼迪亞斯哪雙金色眼眸中的慾望。

從那天開始，奧茲曼迪亞斯的夜夜笙歌變成了夜不歸宿，尼菲塔莉感覺到了他似乎在逃避著什麼，但是也沒有說破，每天都在重複著陪立香上課，回家設計電影內的的服裝，再去接立香回家。再者就是和奧茲曼迪亞斯出席各種活動顯示他們之間的〔愛情〕

立香也依舊或者跟自己喜歡的媽媽一起生活的日子，爸爸雖然很少出現，但是她們還是很恩愛的，所以在一家三口出席的宴會或者在家裡的時候會自動自覺的流出空間給她們。

但是這樣的看似平靜的生活在某一天夜晚就被打破了。

尼菲塔莉和自己的閨蜜們克婁巴特拉還有尼托克莉絲去了巴黎的一個時裝秀。再出發之前〔拉美斯，立香就拜託你了。〕

但是在她們出發的當天，奧茲曼迪亞斯接了一個應酬的酒會，帶著一身厭煩的情緒喝了不少酒回到家看到了不小心在客廳沙發上的立香，看著她粉嫩的小臉，摸了摸她的肩膀發現她的體溫偏涼，便準備抱起她回去樓上。

剛放下她的時候，聽見了她口中發出的嚶嚀，心中的慾望終於克制不住化身一頭狼。

〔酒味？〕

立香最先意識到的時候有什麼帶著酒味的東西跟自己的舌頭在糾纏，津液在交換著，不屬於自己的氣質在入侵者自己。

【唔⋯⋯唔唔⋯⋯】

最終在立香覺得自己要死了的時候終於被放開，但是看清楚是誰的一瞬間立香開始猛烈掙扎。

【為什麼唔，爸爸⋯⋯這樣媽媽怎麼辦⋯⋯】

立香的內心接受不了這樣背德的存在，可是奧茲曼迪亞斯置若罔聞一張的看著她

【余想幹什麼還輪不到她管。】

看著少女還想掙扎的雙手，扯下了自己的皮帶綑住她的雙手，粗暴的撕開她的睡衣，擄起少女的純棉無鋼圈內衣，一邊啃咬胸前的顆粒，一邊愛撫另一邊。

【不，嗚嗚不要這樣⋯⋯爸爸⋯⋯唔，這樣，媽媽，會⋯⋯傷心的。】

少女越是這麼說，奧茲曼迪亞斯的動作就更加粗暴，蹂躪她的胸部彷彿就是最有趣的事情。

【那就好好保密吧，余親愛的女兒唷。】

一邊咬著胸前的顆粒一邊說出了色氣的話語，對於什麼都沒經歷過的立香來說已經是很刺激了。但是奧茲曼迪亞斯沒打算就這樣結束，手開始往下伸進去，隔著內褲撫摸著。

【做著背德的事情，一邊說著不要，內心還是很期待的吧？余原來有個淫蕩的變態女兒啊。】

咬重了女兒的讀音，穴口也因為羞恥流出了很多的液體，看著立香眼中的淚光，奧茲曼迪亞斯也只覺得真的是沒有什麼東西能比得過眼前的風景。

【不⋯⋯不是的⋯⋯明明是爸爸⋯⋯唔⋯⋯】

這種情況應該稱之為禁忌吧，立香這樣想著，可是沒多久就已經失去了思考的能力了，奧茲曼迪亞斯的手指已經插入自己的小穴內，偶爾按壓過敏感點會引得少女呻吟出聲。

聽到少女的呻吟聲之後更加惡劣的按壓著敏感點，初經情事的立香根本受不了這樣的玩法，沒過多久就到達了高潮。

【舒服到高潮了吧？剛剛還說什麼？是余嗎？看來你也是共犯啊變態女兒。】

【唔⋯⋯不要說。】

感覺又什麼抵住穴口在蹭來蹭去的，隱約覺得物件溫度非常高，而且似乎還很巨大。

【不過是最喜歡的女兒，雖然說是變態，不過既然你想要，那麼余就滿足你吧。】

已經高潮過了的身體也難以接受肉棒的進入，被強硬撐開的穴口撕裂般的疼痛讓立香下意識的縮緊小穴想排出異物。

【好痛啊⋯⋯嗚嗚，爸爸嗚，是個壞蛋⋯⋯快點拔出去嗚⋯⋯】

盡致的感覺只能上化身為狼的男人更加的興奮，但是不想少女因此而受傷還是安撫著她嬌小的胸部，偶爾挺動幾下，讓少女發出嚶吟。

待立香適應了肉棒的大小，開始扭動著腰身的時候，奧茲曼迪亞斯抓住了她腰間的兩側，開始用力的抽插起來。

每一下像要把立香操壞一般，頂弄著少女柔嫩的宮口，沒過幾下立香就再次被送上了高潮，內裡更加賣力的絞著奧茲曼迪亞斯的肉棒。

【唔哇⋯⋯哈，嗚爸爸⋯⋯要壞了，唔啊⋯⋯哪裡哈⋯⋯立香要⋯⋯要被玩壞了⋯⋯】

立香開始有些恍神，體內的肉棒讓她腦中就像糊滿了漿糊一樣，但是偶爾會想過這是自己的爸爸，背德的情節讓她的大腦神經更加刺激。

感受著每一次都像要把把自己貫穿一樣的力道，攀附著奧茲曼迪亞斯的肩膀，讓自己更加的靠近。

〔想要很多〕

現在主宰著立香大腦裡面的念頭只有這個，本能的配合著奧茲曼迪亞斯的動作扭動自己的腰身。

【喔？看來變態女兒很喜歡這樣啊。】

【啊⋯⋯嗚爸爸⋯⋯想要⋯⋯】

雙腿也自覺的環著奧茲曼迪亞斯的腰身，聽著立香邀請著自己的話語感受著她穴內炙熱的溫度，最終看著她失神的雙眼射了在裡面。

【唔⋯⋯這樣⋯⋯會懷孕的⋯⋯爸爸⋯⋯】

解開了束縛著她雙手的皮帶

【那就給余生下來。】

聽著奧茲曼迪亞斯略為瘋狂的，不，是非常瘋狂的決定，立香抓緊了被子。

【不要這樣，爸爸。媽媽知道了會傷心的。】

【那就好好保密，余親愛的女兒。】

說著就抱著立香去浴室準備洗澡。

【別想著掙扎，也別想著逃跑。余會好好疼愛你的，但是如果你逃跑的話，余會懲罰到你生不如死，各種意義上的。】

聽著自己的養父帶著佔有性慾望的需要，立香也只能扭過頭去。

隨後，在清洗身體的時候，把立香按壓浴缸邊緣又狠狠地做了一遍，抱著出來放在自己床上讓立香想著這是爸爸和媽媽的床的時候又做了好幾次才放過她，在立香被累得昏睡過去，奧茲曼迪亞斯才心滿意足的抱住她入睡。

尼菲塔莉回來已經是3天後，回來並沒有看到兩人的身影，看了看牆上的時鐘，心裡想著大概是去接立香下課了。然後再次出門去超市買食材準備做好大餐給她一個驚喜。

此時在奧茲曼迪亞斯的車內，立香雙手又被綁在了窗邊的把手上，奧茲曼迪亞斯裡正拿著一根粗壯的按摩棒，前端已經塗好了潤滑液，輕而易舉的進去了立香的體內，緊接著由拿著肛塞塗好潤滑液之後就拿出了貞操帶給立香穿上。

【想要余取出來，今晚就好好的對你心愛的媽媽保密哦。】

【爸爸⋯⋯唔⋯⋯】

解開了立香之後讓她坐好，手還惡意的按壓了一下貞操帶讓立香更能感受到按摩棒的存在，再細心的給她戴好安全帶，再拿著遙控器帶來了立香體內的玩具。

【你要是想用暴力的方法如下來余就會讓尼菲塔莉看著你和余交合。】

【知⋯⋯知道了⋯⋯爸爸。】

這樣的生活開始後，奧茲曼迪亞斯覺得自己開始對立香的身體上癮了，每天晚上都會走進立香的房間，用著各種姿勢操弄她。

有好幾次立香彷彿聽到了尼菲塔莉的聲音，更加咬著嘴唇不讓自己呻吟出聲，體內卻因為害怕被發現咬得很緊。

【越是害怕越是夾緊余，看來余的變態女兒是越來越變態了啊。】

每次做完基本上都會被強迫戴回貞操帶，惡狠狠的威脅自己，如果敢交男朋友就把她全身剝光綁在公司大堂再用性愛機器24小時不間斷的玩弄自己給所有人看。

立香也在這樣近乎瘋狂的性愛中對著自己的養父上了癮，只要聞到他身上的味道就會想要被奧茲曼迪亞斯粗壯肉棒侵犯。

自從尼菲塔莉去了時裝展和自己的養父發生了性關係的時候，立香就覺得自己的生活開始亂套了。

每天帶著貞操帶的生活，體內的按摩棒還被換成能在手機上遠程遙控的。有時候在上課突然就啟動了，上立香差點就在課堂上呻吟了出來。

好不容易熬到了假期。本來為著要朝夕相對擔心的藤丸立香缺沒有得到想像中的對待。

【不想去嗎？溫泉旅行。】

奧茲曼迪亞斯給她取下了各種情趣用品，然後就離開了她的房間，出房門前還不忘調戲一下立香。

【帶的泳裝和內衣最好是條文的，蕾絲也可以，余都會很高興的。】

立香只覺得無地自容，那是自己的父親，雖然是養父，可是自己卻跟他發生關係，無論心理上怎麼拒絕，但是隱約能夠感受自己的身體在渴求著奧茲曼迪亞斯。靠近他的時候的興奮感，都讓立香有著罪惡的背叛感。

【拉美斯拉美斯，我們定的房間裏面還有個小溫泉啊~】

尼菲塔莉興奮的看著房間信息，再扭過頭去把手機遞給立香

【你看你看，溫泉池就在不遠處哦。】

【媽媽想去那一個池啊？】

【大概是藥浴吧，聽說這裡的藥浴很出名哦。】

 

不知不覺的聊天中，他們已經到了溫泉酒店的入口了。

【余先去停車，你和立香先上去吧。行李我拿。】

【等會見，爸爸。】

尼菲塔莉什麽都沒發現，這是立香現在最慶倖的。看著各種銀幕上的爸爸和媽媽是那麼的恩愛，即使是在家裡也是非常的有默契，立香總覺得自己是第三者的存在，這種感覺讓她非常非常的不好受。

立香和尼菲塔莉手挽著手的上去做登記手續，登記完后到房間發現奧茲曼迪亞斯也剛剛拿著行李到了。

【那麼拉美斯，我們先去泡溫泉吧。】

就這樣，尼菲塔莉拉著立香進去房間裏面換泳裝，奧茲曼迪亞斯只能手裡拿著沙灘褲看著被關上的房門，感受著自己太陽穴在突突跳動。尼菲關門前還要說{我和立香醬要換衣服拉美斯你不能偷看哦}

【####】

三個人都換了泳裝之後，緩緩的走去溫泉池。為什麼不在房間呢，因為立香想說先去多元化的溫泉池，房間內的可以晚上再泡。

奧茲曼迪亞斯怎麼會看不出她逃避自己的心思呢，在尼菲塔莉沒有注意到的瞬間低下頭在立香耳邊低語

【晚上我們當然會去好好的泡溫泉。】

立香嚇得飛快挽著尼菲塔莉的手臂。

【走吧媽媽。我們去泡溫泉咯。】

看著立香飛快拉著尼菲塔莉去溫泉的的時候，奧茲曼迪亞斯突然露出了一個危險的笑容。

果不其然，在立香泡了一會的時候，想要去廁所，可是尼菲塔莉卻因為偶遇到了尼托克莉絲和克婁巴特拉在聊天。

【拉美斯～你們陪立香去吧。我們要聊聊天～】

【好啊，走吧，立香。】

說著就拉著立香的手往洗手間走去。

立香剛進入洗手間以為安全了的時候，突然背後被抱住〔咔嗒〕一聲聽到了洗手間的門被反鎖的聲音。

接著就被壓在洗手池上，泳衣的上半是綁帶式的，被按壓著雙手的立香根本不能反抗就被解開了。溫暖的肌膚和洗手台上的冰冷形成了鮮明的對比，讓立香不由得打了個冷顫。

身體要保持向前屈的姿勢導致臀部必須向上翹，緊緊貼合的股間能夠感受到炙熱的部位已經飢渴難耐。隨便動一下都能感受到那根兇器的巨大。

【不⋯⋯不要在這裡⋯⋯爸爸⋯⋯】

【那麼你想在哪裡？再反抗余，就把你扒光綁在男廁所，而且是大腿張開的模樣。】

聽著奧茲曼迪亞斯的威脅，立香便不敢再有動作，乖乖地任由奧茲曼迪亞斯的動作在自己身上遊走。

【爸爸⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯】

順從的的被卸下泳褲，小穴已經因為對奧茲曼迪亞斯的習慣已經濕透了，有幾滴就這樣落在地上。

【難道你對余說要把你綁在男廁所有所期待？】

撫摸著濕答答的小穴，滿意的看著立香顫抖的身體，強迫她抬起頭看著鏡子裡面自己淫蕩的表情，另一隻手插入立香的口腔玩弄著她粉紅的小舌。

【唔⋯⋯唔咕⋯⋯哈⋯⋯】

看著鏡子中的自己，立香只覺得想找一條縫鑽下去。

【想要嗎？想要的話試試求余啊。】

惡劣的用肉棒摩擦股縫，絲毫沒有要進入的意思。看著立香空虛的表情，雖然很想狠狠地插入她的體內，很想安撫她小穴內的每一寸媚肉，但是此時更想聽著她求自己的聲音。

【唔⋯⋯爸爸⋯⋯求你⋯⋯給立香嗚⋯⋯】

【給你什麼？】

【爸爸的肉棒⋯⋯】

〔撲滋〕肉棒進入身體的聲音，立香只覺得自己無論和奧茲曼迪亞斯做了多少次都不可能習慣他的份量。每一次的脹痛都會讓立香不由得收緊小穴咬緊奧茲曼迪亞斯。

【爸爸哈⋯⋯爸爸的肉棒⋯⋯太棒了嗚⋯⋯】

獎勵般的頂撞立香的宮口，讓她因為舒服開始蜷縮著，但是自己的身體還是忍不住的靠近奧茲曼迪亞斯。

【噢？】

突然從立香體內拔出，拉著她起來讓她背靠著門板上，拉起她一條腿，身高的差異讓立香不由得墊起了腳尖。

這樣的姿勢插入每一次都能頂到最深處，偶爾沒有力氣支撐腳尖下墜時總能感覺自己的感覺子宮都在被操弄。

靠在門板上的立香彷彿可以聽見走廊上有人經過的聲音，談話聲，死死的用手摀住嘴巴不讓自己呻吟出來。

突然，立香聽到了尼菲塔莉和尼托克莉絲她們的聲音，立刻轉頭看向身後的奧茲曼迪亞斯。

〔啊啦啊啦⋯⋯立香醬和拉美斯去廁所怎麼那麼久呢？〕

聲音越來越靠近，但是奧茲曼迪亞斯就像什麼的都聽不到一樣，更加用力的把立香往下壓，壞心眼的想要讓她更加的辛苦壓抑呻吟聲。

【不想被發現你在和余做愛就好好的忍住啊。】

比剛剛快了一倍的速度不止。

〔打不開呢，看來是壞了，大概是去了其他廁所所以才那麼慢吧。〕

〔奧茲曼迪亞斯大人陪著應該是沒問題的啦，我們回去泡泡其他的溫泉吧，說不定她們已經回來了啊。〕

〔也有可能是中途看見了有趣的小溫泉所以耽誤了吧，畢竟泡溫泉不能帶手機，說不定等下就會回來了。〕

著門外的交談聲逐漸遠去，門後的立香也因為身體和心理的雙重刺激達到了高潮。

【嗚⋯⋯不要再這樣下去了⋯⋯爸爸⋯⋯我不想要這樣的關係了⋯⋯嗚嗚嗚】

在射精的前一刻，奧茲曼迪亞斯拔了出來，把濃稠的精液射在了立香臉上和身上，接著掐住立香的下巴，看著她眼淚婆娑的樣子。

【你全身上下都是余的味道，你覺得余還會放開你嗎？藤丸立香。】

隨手拿紙巾給立香收拾乾淨之後，拿過一旁的浴巾包裹著她抱了起來回房間去。

一段時間後

【你們回來了啊，立香立香，我們正準備去泡紅酒溫泉喔～來得正好，走吧。】

一切的表面似乎什麼也沒變化，但是在場的兩個人心境已有不同。

夜晚房间内，立香左邊是奧茲曼迪亞斯，右邊就是尼菲塔莉。

立香聽著尼菲塔莉均勻的呼吸聲，內心不由得感受到了一陣安心。

「這樣爸爸就不能對我做什麼了。」

剛這樣想著，突然有一隻手從旁邊伸過來把緊緊的攔住，藤丸立香能夠感受到奧茲曼迪亞斯的鼻息就在自己耳邊，尼菲塔莉就睡在自己隔壁，根本就不敢亂動也不敢掙扎。

一隻手從底下伸過來把自己固定著，腳也被死死的壓住，另一隻手輕而易舉撈起自己的睡裙，深入內褲裡面按壓著穴口。

一動不敢動的立香只能靠著窗外微弱的燈光看著熟睡的尼菲塔莉一邊咬著唇不讓自己發出聲響。但是自己的身體卻背叛了她，開始分泌出愛液。

【一邊想掙扎一邊又在勾引余。】

用著細微的聲音在立香耳邊說著，一邊把立香的臀部壓向自己的肉棒，緊緊的環繞著嬌小的立香在自己的懷裡。

立香看不見自己身後的男人有多惡劣，只能感受到火熱的肉棒和自己空虛的小穴渴望著被填滿，但是看著尼菲塔莉平靜的睡臉，罪惡感又油然而生。

【余並不討厭你這種口是心非的樣子。】

肉棒親親戳弄前端的入口，感受著小穴內的濕滑，彷彿就要一捅而入一般。

【說起來還沒有在你最喜歡的媽媽面前做過呢。】

接著就不給立香反抗的時間直接插入了溫暖的小穴，感受著立香顫抖的身體又要緊緊的捂著嘴巴不讓自己呻吟出來。

【嗚嗚⋯⋯】

每聽到一絲呻吟就被更粗暴的插入，眼淚混合著汗液順著下巴滴落到地上，交合的水聲，肉體的撞擊聲迴響在耳邊。

立香只能一邊祈求著尼菲塔莉不會醒來，一邊鎖緊自己的小穴，渴望著奧茲曼迪亞斯快點射精結束這一切。

奧茲曼迪亞斯發現了她的意圖，開始減緩抽插的速度，用龜頭研磨著肉穴裡面的皺摺，偶爾也會停留在子宮口前戳弄著宮口附近的軟肉。

【爸⋯⋯爸爸⋯⋯】

顫抖的聲音只會激發起男人的獸慾。

【喔？】

【求求你⋯⋯去別的地方做⋯⋯唔⋯⋯】

收緊小穴繳緊肉棒討好著奧茲曼迪亞斯，奧茲曼迪亞斯也只是笑了笑，依舊操弄著她的敏感點。

喜歡看著立香咬著下唇不敢發出呻吟的模樣，每看著這樣的立香就會想讓她完全成為自己的物品。

【余今天比較喜歡在這裡。】

從身後咬著立香的耳擴，舔舐著敏感的區域，好幾次立香都覺得自己要高潮，可是恰到好處奧茲曼迪亞斯就會停下來，安撫她體外的敏感點而出滿足貪婪的小穴。

【爸爸⋯⋯我⋯⋯】

【乖，你知道想聽什麼。不然余滿意，你也不會得到獎勵。】

背德羞恥心和慾望在立香的腦中開著世界大戰，身體渴望著高潮，理智告訴自己尼菲塔莉就在面前。

【爸爸⋯⋯唔⋯⋯你，你是在出軌！】

想要掙脫奧茲曼迪亞斯的束縛，但是力量懸殊的立香被拉著回來，契合的部位咬合得更深。刺痛參雜著快感讓立香更想逃離。

【你是余的，別想逃。】

最終身體佔了上風，立香沒有再掙扎。

【爸爸，我要面向你。】

奧茲曼迪亞斯抱住她轉了個身，肉棒在體內旋轉了一圈帶來的快感讓立香下身噴發出了潮吹。

雙腿環繞在奧茲曼迪亞斯的腰間，勾住他的脖子，獻媚般的蹭了蹭他的臉頰。

【我⋯⋯我想要，爸爸⋯⋯想要精液的灌溉。】

黑暗中微弱的燈光讓立香看到了奧茲曼迪亞斯上揚的嘴角，被大力的操弄著，身體隨著律動的節奏搖晃著。

【叫余的名字。】

【爸⋯⋯奧茲曼迪亞斯⋯⋯】

滿意的在少女體內射精，此時的立香全然沒有注意到為什麼鬧這麼大動靜尼菲塔莉還是沒有要醒來的跡象，但是她自己知道，已經回不去了，自己無論如何也無法離開奧茲曼迪亞斯了。

事後某一天

【真不愧是「背叛魔女」，啊這個主持應該是「科爾基斯王女」吧。果然藥效好到雷打都不動的睡眠呢。】

【畢竟您是另一位「協會」內的成員介紹來的呢，況且您也支付了足夠的報酬呢。】


End file.
